


Misbehaviour

by iamnotelsa



Category: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa
Relationships: teacher/student - Relationship





	Misbehaviour

木兔光太郎過度炙熱的視線讓赤葦京治有些不自在。  
手中拿著他剛剛寫完的考卷，他將木兔的錯誤全部圈出來，遞給他後盯著他訂正。  
木兔光太郎並不是個好學生，赤葦京治剛開始當他的家教時，他總是故意不好好寫作業和考卷，甚至在家教時間消失得無影無蹤，讓赤葦覺得這個學生真的太難搞了，和木兔家長好好談過之後本來要直接辭職的。  
然而木兔知道這個消息之後，嚇得直接到他學校門口堵他，說自己之後會好好用功，求赤葦繼續當他的家教老師。  
赤葦本來想拒絕的，但看木兔似乎真的會改邪歸正的樣子，就說要給他兩次考試，只要第二次的分數有比第一次高，他就願意繼續當他的家教。  
木兔抱著頭碎念著不知道自己能不能做到，卻又馬上握住他的手說，老師我一定會讓你繼續當我的家教的。  
而木兔也確實做到了，那天他將赤葦緊抱在懷裡，不斷的說自己是因為太喜歡老師了，所以才故意做那些事惹他不開心，他以後一定不會再這樣做。  
「連道歉都不肯說，還敢說自己喜歡我。」聽著木兔說著那些甜言蜜語，赤葦內心竊喜卻依舊強裝鎮定，既然手上有他的把柄，他就有信心可以把他教好了。  
木兔有些激動的看著他，聲音放大了些，「老師對不起，要我多道歉幾遍也可以。」  
「不用了，說一遍就夠了。」赤葦抬手，木兔以為他要被敲頭還閉上了眼睛，然而他的頭沒有受到任何的攻擊，取而代之的是嘴唇上軟軟的觸感。  
有些溫熱，有些濕潤，木兔急忙睜開眼睛，赤葦的臉在面前放大了好幾倍，他愣是沒回過神，直到耳邊傳來赤葦說話的聲音，「以後你每次大考只要成績有進步，我就會答應你一個要求。」  
見木兔慌張的想說話，赤葦將手指舉到了他的唇前，「什麼要求我都會接受，只要你成績有進步就可以。」  
「真的什麼要求都可以嗎？」木兔眼睛一亮，感覺有了讀書的動力，「什麼都可以⋯⋯」赤葦歪著頭看向他，嘴唇湊進了他的耳朵，「剛剛那個吻只是一個示範，如果你進步的幅度夠大，更誇張的要求我也會接受喔。」  
木兔紅著臉，感覺自己的身體在發燙，腦中已經閃過了無數兒少不宜的畫面，光是想像自己將赤葦給壓在身下，就已經讓他升旗了。  
沒注意到他奇妙的心理變化，赤葦說著等等要上課就離開了。  
木兔將心思重新放到了課本上，為了滿足他的腦內幻想，他會開始認真讀書。

然而在這之後的數次大考他的表現都沒有赤葦想像中的好，甚至還有失常的時候，赤葦只是笑著說些鼓勵他的話，多給他幾個安慰用的吻，然而這根本滿足不了木兔。  
「如果我這次還是沒有進步的話怎麼辦。」木兔趴在試卷上，歪著頭看向正坐在他身旁的赤葦，赤葦盯著他瞧，好半晌才輕聲的說，「下週的小考如果你有進步，我就先給你一個驚喜。」  
赤葦永遠記得那天木兔一邊嘿嘿嘿一邊和他炫耀自己小考只錯了一題的臉。  
他沒有想過自己的存在能夠給他如此大的鼓勵，只是因為他被木兔喜歡著。  
雖然一開始和木兔之間並不是那麼愉快，但他好像開始有點心動了。  
本來沒有認真覺得木兔會進步的赤葦對於自己說過的話倒是挺負責的，手指撫上了他的男根搓揉著，未經人事的木兔紅著臉被他給摸射了，一邊抱歉一邊慌亂的擦拭著他手上的白色液體。  
「沒有自己摸過嗎？」赤葦舔了舔嘴角，臉上的表情異常的色氣，雖然語氣依舊一絲不苟。  
「有⋯⋯但是和老師幫我摸的感覺不太一樣⋯⋯」木兔將手埋在掌心，羞愧得不敢看赤葦，赤葦溫柔的拉開他的手，「下一次⋯⋯可就不只是摸摸而已囉⋯⋯」  
指尖在他的掌心畫著圈，赤葦並不知道他偷偷畫的愛心究竟有沒有被木兔發現。  
他開始期待每週和木兔見面了。

木兔有點傻，但絕對不是不聰明，只是偶爾不太專心，認真讀書的話還是會進步的。  
赤葦每一次都鼓勵著他，說著他下次一定會進步，就算木兔常常會就這麼進入消極模式而有些一蹶不振。  
這時候赤葦會托著他的頭，綿密溫柔的吻會落在他的唇上，只要小考有進步赤葦都會吻他，木兔其實習以為常了，但他依舊意識到自己想要更多。  
只是接吻已經滿足不了他了，再加上上次摸摸，木兔幾乎已經猜到更進階的會是什麼，他心裡是有期待的，無奈腦袋總是追不上他內心的想法。  
直到那天，他收到了這次大考的成績單，興奮的差點原地去世。

看到一臉興奮的木兔將成績單塞到了他手裡，赤葦大概也猜到發生了什麼事。  
本來都是吊車尾，甚至還因此被留級的木兔，考了第三名，各科成績都有顯著的進步。  
赤葦低下了頭，努力地思考著自己該說什麼話才符合現在的情境，木兔卻一把將他壓在床上，沒有再多給他思考的時間。  
唇舌交纏著，赤葦掙扎著木兔才鬆開他，一臉不解地望著他，「等一下⋯⋯」他將臉上的眼鏡拿下放到一旁，一把將木兔給推倒在床上，伸手直接扯下了他的褲子。  
就像上次一樣。  
木兔有些著急地抓住他的手，「老師，說好會和上次不一樣的⋯⋯」雖然被摸摸也很開心，但他更想要別的啊！  
「又沒人說會和上次一樣⋯⋯」赤葦蹲到他的雙腿之間，低下頭吻了吻他的玉柱。  
木兔吞了口口水，臉紅得不像樣，看著赤葦就這麼將自己給納入嘴裡，他差點就直接繳械投降。  
還好理智有控制住他的小兄弟，不然赤葦老師一定會以為他早洩。  
看著眼前這個小處男一臉忍不住的模樣，赤葦壞心的用舌尖在鈴口打著轉，木兔果然受不了這樣的攻擊，直接射了他滿嘴。  
「⋯⋯老⋯⋯老師對不起⋯⋯」發現自己居然沒有先知會就射在赤葦的嘴裡，木兔驚慌地拿了紙巾想給他擦拭，赤葦卻一臉鎮定地將全數都吞了下去。  
「木兔的⋯⋯很好吃喔⋯⋯」赤葦一臉鎮定地舔了舔嘴角，看著木兔愣住了直盯著他瞧，這個小處男啊，大概沒見過這種大場面吧⋯⋯  
木兔不斷地喘著氣，沒想到赤葦老師在幫他口了之後，居然就一臉理所當然的全部都吞下去了，他嚇得差點心臟病發，感謝自己這次大考前突然開竅的大腦。  
赤葦跨坐到他的腰上，用下體不斷的摩擦著他的粗大，抓著木兔的手往自己的小穴探了進去，木兔輕吻著他的乳頭，手指在他的體內胡亂的觸摸著。  
這個小處男有些笨拙的手法倒是讓赤葦徹底的興奮了，小穴不由自主的吞吐著他的手指，赤葦抓起木兔的另一隻手，伸出舌頭悄悄地每一根都仔仔細細的舔過。  
木兔比剛剛又更興奮了，下體明顯比剛剛又更漲大了些，在這時他又好死不死的觸到了赤葦的敏感點。  
赤葦仰著頭呻吟著，木兔湊了上去舔吻著他的喉結，赤葦卻一把將他拉開，眼眶含著淚地盯著他直瞧。  
「老⋯⋯老師⋯⋯我弄痛你了嗎⋯⋯」以為自己做錯了什麼，木兔慌張地想拉開自己和赤葦之間的距離，赤葦卻用手攬住了他的脖子將他拉向自己，嘴唇湊到了他的耳旁，聲音特別性感的說了一句，「你怎麼可以一直忍著不進來？」  
木兔腦子裡的煙火已經開始綻放了，雖然他明明還沒插進去。  
看著木兔不知道又神遊到哪裡了，赤葦一把握住了他的粗大，看來今天真的給他太大的刺激了，摸起來的感覺比上次還大。  
赤葦舔了舔嘴唇，對準之後緩緩地坐了下去，感受著自己的身體被木兔給完全佔領，那個邊和他道歉邊說著自己只是因為太喜歡老師才這樣的男孩，現在正進入著他的身體。  
他抱著木兔的頭親吻著他的臉頰，木兔這才回過神來，手無所適從的擺在他的胸前。  
赤葦笑著將他的手擺到了自己的腰上，雙手搭在了他的肩膀上，將自己拉起又放下。  
很顯然木兔也和他一起到了天堂，雙手緊掐著他的腰配合著他，邀不斷的向上頂想要更加深入。  
高中男孩子對於性愛本來就不會想這麼多，赤葦也知道，木兔大概就只是跟隨著本能，想著怎樣能讓自己舒服，怎樣能讓他舒服，就這麼做了。  
以第一次做愛來說，倒也算是合格了。  
赤葦滿頭大汗，想著木兔再不射他大概會先沒力，他太小看他的體力和耐力了。  
「你本來就這麼能忍嗎？」想著一般第一次都是快槍俠，雖然木兔是個不一般的學生，但是處男不該這麼能忍啊。  
「老濕，我是排球社的喔！我還是主將！」木兔一臉興奮的說著自己打排球時的英姿，說著自己是如何突破隔壁學校黑尾的攔網，赤葦卻只是一臉快暈過去的表情。  
沒料到木兔是體育社團的確實是他失策了⋯⋯  
木兔越想越起勁，速度也比剛剛快了些，赤葦舒服的扭著身子，一邊啃吻著木兔的鎖骨一邊前後擺動著腰肢，嘴上說著下次想去看他比賽，腦中卻已經想著木兔打完排球後滿身大汗的幹他了。  
男高中生的汗味⋯⋯  
看著赤葦一臉想入非非的表情，木兔倒是突然覺醒了，翻身將赤葦壓在床上不斷的攻擊著他的敏感點，直到他總算射了出來。  
赤葦喘著粗氣，吻了吻他的嘴唇，抬手摸了摸木兔的頭，「你做的很棒。」  
木兔紅著臉不知道赤葦是在說他考試考好了很棒，還是剛剛的表現很棒，他在赤葦的懷裡蹭了蹭，邊撒嬌邊說著自己還想要再來一次。  
赤葦也就這麼任由他去了。  
他的男朋友，他以後會自己把他教好的。

End


End file.
